Why Me
by AirmidM
Summary: HBP complaint...Ginny gains admittance into the Order...But her task is to babysit none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me**

**Chapter One**

**The Mission **

**---**

**Disclaimer: As always nothing is mine, it all belongs to the brilliant JKR!**

**_Stained Silver_: Thanks for reviewing my other two fics and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**----**

"Why me… Can't someone else play baby sitter?" Ginny said mutinously.

She stared at the Order members ranged around the kitchen table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were off on a 'mission' so they weren't here to see this. But for Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, and her parents to agree to this mad scheme was unthinkable to her.

"Now, Ginny," Molly said as sternly as possible. "I think this shows how much we trust you. We agreed that you could be an Order member on the agreement that you do this for us."

"But why do I have to baby sit the poncy git? Can't we just lock him in a room and let him rot?"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, Mum."

It just rankled that she was finally getting what she wanted but at too high a cost. Ginny had begged, pleaded and wheedled until she was allowed to join the Order. It had come as a complete shock that her first 'mission' was to baby sit Malfoy. She would go mad within a day; that was if she didn't hex him into oblivion before then.

Remus stood up and opened the kitchen door. Draco Malfoy slowly walked into the room. He stood next to the table, waiting for their decision.

"Draco, you and Ginny will be sent to Hogwarts tomorrow." Arthur stared at the young man in front of him.

He didn't like the idea of Ginny being with a Malfoy all the time either but no other Order member could be spared. Maybe Ginny could knock some sense into him during their forced togetherness. Plus, there wasn't the worry of any funny business between the two of them.

Draco's face showed no outward signs of the turmoil going on inside him. _She is going to be in charge of me, _he thought._ Great, so their plan was to kill me slowly and painfully after all. I'll either be hexed beyond all recognition or dead of boredom. Damn it all! Death by Death Eater would probably have been the better option._

But all he said was, "Yes, sir."

Minerva McGonagall stared intently at him. "Neither of you will leave school grounds. You are to report to me each day for instructions. Many of the professors will need assistants."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco and Ginny said at the same time.

Both stared intently at the table refusing to acknowledge that they had spoken together. It was an oddity in itself.

"Now both of you best collect your things; we will leave early in the morning." Mad Eye made sure to sound as harsh as possible.

He still didn't like having the boy here but they didn't have any other choice. Severus had lost his life to stop Voldemort from murdering the boy. _The least we can do to honor his last request_ was all he could think.

Neither Ginny nor Draco dared to comment. So they walked quietly out of the kitchen.

Once in the hallway and out of hearing range, Ginny turned to him. "I don't like this any more then you do, Ferret Boy. Don't expect me to wait on you."

She turned and marched up the stairs, seething at the thought of putting up with him for the foreseeable future.

Draco hadn't had the heart to sneer at her. She was his only hope at this point, if he screwed this up…well he didn't want to think of the consequences. He waited until she had closed her bedroom door before he made his way up the stairs and into his room.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me**

**Chapter Two**

**---**

**Disclaimer: Agian nothing but the plot is mine. **

**----**

The next morning Ginny, Draco, Tonks and Mad Eye flooed to Hogwarts right after breakfast. Draco was silent the whole time. Ginny watched him, in what she hoped was a sly manner, the whole time. Neither wanted to let on what they were really thinking. It was an odd enough situation without adding anything more to it just yet. Ginny was just happy she wasn't having to listen to his whining; even if she found his behavior odd. McGonagall met them in her office and led them directly to their new rooms. Tonks and Mad Eye immediately Flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Minerva wished she could go with them.

"This used to be the Head Boy and Girls quarters. With the current situation, we thought it perfect."

The portrait swung open as they approached.

Ginny wondered exactly why it had been chosen for them. She didn't have long to wait for the answer.

"The portrait will only allow certain people entrance. It is set to allow the two of you, the Weasley family, myself and Mad Eye."

Ginny pondered the wisdom of the choice_. Did they really trust them not to kill each other? Did she really want to be in this close of quarters with Malfoy? He had been acting oddly since his arrival at Headquarters after all. Had he gone round the twist?_

"Go on," McGonagall said. "Investigate your private areas. Ginny, yours are up to the left and Draco, to the right."

Ginny hurried to climb the circular staircase. She definitely would be spending time in her 'private' area. The less to do with him, the better, in her opinion. She gasped in pleasure at the sight of her room. There was an enormous four poster bed with a deep green coverlet centered in the room. There seemed to be a dozen pillows scattered on it as well. There were two bookshelves and a writing desk. She ran over to the windows and grinned as she realized she had a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch. There was also a window seat that she could stretch out on it comfortably. She grinned wildly and raced down the stairs; totally forgetting that Malfoy might see her happiness. The room was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Thank you for the beautiful room, Professor!" She couldn't help but sound giddy.

Luck was with her, Malfoy was no where to be seen…yet.

"You're welcome, Ginny."

They both turned at the sound of footsteps. Draco entered the room. His face was a mask; the same mask he had been wearing since his arrival at Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you, Professor."

It didn't go unnoticed that his voice and mannerisms were abnormally quiet and mild mannered when compared to his usual. But neither Ginny nor Professor McGonagall said anything about it.

McGonagall explained that they had everything they needed inside the quarters, to include a house-elf to serve them. "It will be up to you if you want to eat in the Great Hall or in your rooms. Just let the house-elf know your decision. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to get settled in."

Ginny was hoping to scoot McGonagall along so she could investigate the rooms further. There had to be more goodies awaiting them. There was the added benefit of not having to be in the same room as Malfoy as well, which couldn't be discounted.

"Thank you," Draco murmured.

Nodding at both of them McGonagall turned and let the room. Privately she wondered how long it would take for them to end up in Poppy's care. There was no way this would actually work. She could only hope that one of them could keep their temper in check. Otherwise the Order would have to come up with another place for him. The trouble with that was that there was no other place for him.

Draco turned to Ginny but before he could say a word, she turned and walked away. _Well_, he thought, _this may be easier than I ever imagined._ Not wanting to unpack just yet, he sat down on the couch. It was going to be a long war.

Ginny found him there an hour later.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? I meant what I said. I won't be waiting on you." She crossed her arms over her chest as she went on. "And you won't be using the house-elf like a slave either."

Draco merely nodded. Oh how he wanted to snarl at her, but it wouldn't do him any good. Sev's death had brought home the reality of the tenuous hold he had on life. He had realized that petty school time grudges really didn't matter when your life was on the line and you had been betrayed by everyone you trusted.

Ginny was disappointed by his reaction. She had wanted to rip into him. It was abnormal that he wouldn't rise to her baiting. Hadn't she searched him out at school for just that reason? Her temper was fraying at the edges and she really wanted to take it out on him. It had always worked before and she had counted on it working now.

"Kneazle got your tongue?"

This time Draco did sneer. "No but unlike you, Weasley, I have manners. Go away."

"Manners? What manners? I have never seen you actually pleasant to anyone before. Sorry if I wonder what you're up to."

"Stuff it!"

Ginny smirked. She was definitely getting to him. She reveled in the fact that they would scream and rage at one another. Ginny had found that there was nothing like a good row with him to drain her anger.

"Fine, suit yourself."

She dropped into the arm chair. It was purely out of spite. Her mere presence was annoying the hell out of him. The thought comforted her immensely.

Draco couldn't help it. "Why are you still here?"

"Because it's my room too," she snapped.

_It was going to be a long day if we couldn't stand to be in the same room_, he thought. Added to that, he didn't have a clue how long they would be in this situation.

"Look lets just call a truce. We have to put up with each other; why don't we try and make it as pleasant as possible?"

Ginny was shocked. "Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with the _real_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Funny, Ginevra. Really funny. Do you hear me laughing?"

"Don't call me Ginevra, I hate it."

"Fine!" He said as he stood up. "I was trying to make this as pleasant as possible. You must like being miserable. Remind you of being ignored by Potter all those years? I'm going to my room. You can go to hell for all I care."

Draco stormed over to the staircase. He had fucking tried to be reasonable. He should have known that the little bint didn't have it in her to return the favor. He hadn't meant to loose his temper. Many years of control had been shattered within an hour of being with Ginny Weasley. It was definitely going to be a long war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me **

**Part Three**

**Compromise?**

Ginny watched him go. He hadn't reacted as she expected.

_What happened to the snarky bastard that would trade insults with her easily? Was he really making an attempt to get along with her? If so, then why? What in Merlin's name could have happened in the two weeks since he fled Hogwarts to change him this much? Should she give him the benefit of the doubt?_

With a sigh, Ginny crossed their common area and slunk up to her room to think about all of this. Maybe, just maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't the same snarky bastard he had been mere weeks ago. It was worth considering.

Maybe she should also consider what she had overheard in Myrtle's bathroom. It had been her sanctuary until this past year. He had intruded. At first she had thought he was deliberately telling lies to Myrtle, in the hopes she would pass them on. _But what if he had meant every word?_

Draco threw himself onto the bed. _What the fuck was he doing? He was trying to compromise with a Weasley?_ He threw a pillow in hopes of tamping down his temper. The last year had been pure unadulterated hell for him. _He had confided in a Hufflepuff ghost for Merlin's sake!_ It was as if his brain had been scrambled when the Mark was burned into his arm. None of his actions were normal. He couldn't pin down exactly when the changes had occurred. _Maybe_ _it had started during Umbridge's reign?_ It was possible; he had overheard a telling conversation. That one conversation was the reason he had nipped into Myrtle's bathroom in the first place. He decided to give this compromise one last chance. _If Weasley didn't go for it, all bets were off. He had too much to think about. He didn't need to worry about her._

The first week proceeded much as the first day, but without as many insults being thrown. Draco and Ginny were wary of one another and did their best to give each other space. McGonagall assigned them to help whatever Professor needed assistance preparing for the upcoming school term. The catch had been that they would work together. They tried to keep the rows at a manageable level. Somehow, it didn't work as well as one could hope. All inhabitants of the castle, Peeves included, were fed up. But it took the normally mild mannered Professor Sprout threatening to put silencing charms on the both of them until they could learn to get along, to make them both realize something had to be done.

That was why they were currently staring at one another in their common area.

Ginny was well acquainted with compromise. Growing up with six brothers had made it a necessity. But in this situation, she was at a loss. She had been doing her level best to irritate him the past week. _How do you go back and say sorry?_ All she knew was that a compromise was necessary

Draco fought the urge to scream. He had been trying, but she wouldn't give up on the insults. All he wanted was to go about his 'new life' with as little problem as possible. If that meant calling a truce with Ginny Weasley, then he would do it. He hadn't a clue how to go about it though.

They sat staring for the longest time before Draco finally broke the silence.

"My offer of a truce is still open."

Ginny gaped. _Really, who could blame her? Draco Malfoy offering a truce for the second time in a week? What the hell was going on? Was he truly nutters?_ Myrtle had come to her and asked that she give him a chance; maybe this time Myrtle was right.

Draco sighed and tried once more. "Why don't we go out to the Quidditch pitch?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. Instead of responding she raced up the stairs to get her broom. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. He was as mad about Quidditch as she was.

Draco smiled; maybe they could find some common ground after all. He pulled out his wand.

"Accio brooms."

Draco snickered as he heard her screech of outrage. He neatly caught both brooms. Just because he was trying to compromise didn't mean he wouldn't take this opportunity to harass her, just a little bit. He was waiting by the portrait hole when she raced down the stairs, a look of outrage on her face.

Draco struggled not to smirk. "Now Ginny, I was just trying to be helpful."

"Sure you were. Can I have my broom now?" She said in a lighter, friendlier tone.

_She was willing to try damn it all! Now he had to go and do this. What was his game?_

"Ah, this is where those manners of mine kick in. It would be ungentlemanly for me _not _to carry your broom for you."

"You do realize that I can carry my broom don't you?"

She was frustrated at this strange new conduct from him. _This wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew. Was he truly trying?_ He was seriously confusing her with his behavior.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to insult you by implying that you couldn't. It is a matter of manners."

She narrowed her eyes, she hated being coddled. She still didn't trust him but she was willing to reserve judgment…for now. She wasn't going to be embarrassed by another speech on 'proper behavior' from anyone. The last had been quite enough. She decided to let him carry the bloody broom. Maybe, just maybe they could stand one another long enough to fly. If they didn't do something soon, she feared they would have a visit from her Mum. That would definitely not be a good thing.

Draco carried her broom down to the pitch where they spent at least two hours simply flying. Not trying to unseat each other, just flying about. They didn't talk, or even look at one another. In fact, they stayed at separate ends of the pitch.

McGonagall watched them from her office. She smiled softly, hoping that they had finally come to an agreement. Both of them needed someone; even if they would never admit it to anyone but Myrtle. She shook her head sadly at the memory of the story Myrtle had confided earlier in the week. Both Ginny and Draco were far more…affected by the recent events than anyone had guessed. She turned from the window to find Myrtle grinning. Maybe this all would work out.

They retired to their separate rooms after dinner.

As Ginny readied for bed she wondered if this new Draco would stay or how long it would take him to revert to his old self. _Maybe this was the true Draco_, she thought suddenly. _Was it possible?_ It was almost too much to fathom.

Draco was wondering if Ginny would ever trust him; he needed someone on his side. He needed a friend. Sighing, he tried to sleep wondering what the next few weeks would hold.


	4. Attacks of all sorts

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy!**

**Why Me**

**Part Four**

**Attacks of all sorts**

--

Surprisingly Ginny and Draco had become tentative friends over the next couple of months. They spent their evenings playing chess; they were evenly matched so more often than not it was a fierce battle. Ginny learned that Draco wasn't a morning person; but then again neither was she. This initially led to many rather sleepy arguments, but after each had a good dose of coffee, they were pleasant enough around each other. They worked well together; which was a big surprise to both of them. All in all the past few months had been happy. They rarely looked at the papers; preferring not to know most of what was printed. The Trio had stopped in twice; but they didn't seem to know or care that Ginny was even there. They walked the grounds, practiced Quidditch and ended up eating most meals in their common area. It seemed that they had made Hogwarts their own little world where they could both heal from the past. Most of the Professors were sighing with relief at the cease fire. Some were more cynical and had laid bets as to how long it would last.

All of the happiness they had found was shattered late one night the week before Ginny's birthday. Professor McGonagall visited their rooms. She quietly woke Ginny.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Ginny said sleepily.

"Now I want you to know that everyone is alive…"

McGonagall's voice was low and gentle. That was what had Ginny sitting upright and shoving her hair out of her face. Her heart was beating too fast. Fear and shock had her gasping for breath.

"What do you mean alive?" Ginny yelled.

Ginny's yell woke Draco; he ran down his stairs and up towards her room. He stood in the shadows outside the door; unsure if he should intrude.

"Calm down, Ginny. There was an attack on the Burrow, but everyone made it out alive. Charlie and Bill were able to fight the Death Eaters long enough for everyone else to escape. Both of them have minor injuries-"

Ginny cut her off. "Where are they?"

She leapt up yanked open the wardrobe, digging about looking for suitable clothing.

"Sit down, Ginny. They will all be here tomorrow, but you have to stay here. You are safest here," McGonagall said softly but sternly.

"Stay here, not a chance!"

Ginny was panicking fully now. Her family was in danger and she was sitting here on her arse doing nothing! Enough was enough. She couldn't just sit here any longer. They may need her.

"Ginny, I came to you not to worry you but reassure you. The newspaper will be full of ridiculous stories tomorrow and I didn't want you to read about it." McGonagall led Ginny back to the bed. "You need a calming draught."

"No, Professor." Ginny sighed as she quickly put a plan together. "Thank you for informing me. I will have to be content with seeing everyone tomorrow."

"If you need the draught, Madame Pomfrey has given me one. I'll leave it here on your desk. Good night, Ginny."

She set the bottle down and left the bedroom. She nodded to Draco as she passed him on the landing. Still unsure of what to do, Draco knocked on her door. Ginny was upset which meant a volatile situation. But they had become friends of a sort and he knew she needed something. He just hadn't a clue what it was.

"Yes?" Ginny said quietly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

He pushed the door open and saw her leaning against the headboard, crying. He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed. He no idea how to make her stop. _Maybe talking to her would help? It was worth a try._

"You woke me, I was concerned… I overheard what McGonagall told you. Are you sure you won't take the draught?"

"Thanks, but I don't like taking any of that kind of thing."

Draco looked closely at her; something about her demeanor said 'trouble' to him. He had learned over the years to judge her moods. In school it had been self preservation. Now it was more out of concern for her. It was odd enough that he was concerned over someone other than himself. He really didn't understand this at all. But the important thing was calming her down; that much he knew.

"You aren't thinking of sneaking off are you?" He accused softly. "That really wouldn't do any good."

"What do you care?"

He slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, they're alright. McGonagall wouldn't lie to you. None of them need to worry about you running off."

She sighed; it wouldn't do any good to snap at him. None of this was his fault.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just feel useless."

Taking a big chance, Draco scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what possessed him to do it.

"You aren't useless, Ginny. Come on try and get some sleep."

Totally perplexed at the fact that she was in Draco's arms, she said, "Thanks, Draco."

He smiled at her as he turned and leaned back against the headboard with her still in his arms. He realized that he liked having her there. When did this start? _Oh Merlin, he was in for it now._ Maybe it was this friendship thing. He never had a real friend. He decided that must be it.

Ginny realized she felt safe in his arms; a sense of calm seemed to have enveloped her. She really didn't know when her feelings for Draco had changed. She just knew that she was beginning to like the new Draco. But now wasn't the time to analyze them. So she laid her head on his shoulder as she slipped into sleep.

Draco sat awake for a long time. He couldn't lie to himself. This was something more than friendly affection. He knew falling for Ginny Weasley was not a smart move; it was likely a deadly one if her brothers found out. Draco wasn't used to affection. Bleak didn't even begin to explain his childhood. Having Lucius Malfoy for a father wasn't something Draco would have wished on his worst enemy. So a chance at happiness wasn't something he would give up too easily. Content to hold her; he finally fell asleep.

A nightmare had Ginny screaming out in her sleep. Draco immediately woke up and began to speak softly to her.

"Ginny, it's alright it is just a dream. Come on wake up for me."

Slowly she woke up. She looked up at him; her eyes were terror filled and tears poured down her face.

Trying to soothe her, he wiped the tears from her face. "Its okay it was just a dream. Everyone is safe."

She saw compassion in his eyes as she began to shake. She couldn't rid the images from her mind.

He pulled her close, wishing he knew what to say or do to make her feel better. He felt incompetent. He ran his hands up and down her back gently.

"Would talking about it make you feel better?"

She nodded. "I think so. It was awful…like I was watching the attack and I couldn't do anything. Except in my dream everyone died…Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie even Fleur…"

"It's alright, Ginny. I think you should take the calming draught though, it may help you sleep."

Ginny really didn't want to but if she was this upset, maybe it would be a good idea. It seemed that the telling of her nightmare had calmed her somewhat as she wasn't shaking anymore.

"Alright, I'll take a little bit of it."

Draco gave her a stern look that would have made McGonagall proud. "You'll take all of it if I have to hold you down."

Her eyebrow winged up. "Oh really? You and what army?"

Moving quickly, he pinned her arms to her sides. Smirking, he held her with one arm as he reached out for the bottle with the other.

She struggled but amazingly enough, couldn't get loose. The traitorous part of her mind was asking if she really wanted to. It was the part she usually ignored. But tonight she felt the sudden urge to listen.

"Grr! Let me go, Draco!"

He smirked again. "See you will take it all. It will keep the nightmares away, Ginny."

He wasn't stupid enough to let her loose so he popped the cap off the bottle and put it up to her mouth. He would wheedle, even out right beg if it meant she took the draught and got a good night's sleep.

"Come on Gin, drink up."

She stubbornly pressed her lips together.

"Oh come on now, drink it. Or I may have to take drastic measures."

She shook her head.

"Alright then, you asked for it."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. Her mouth fell open in shock. He took advantage of that fact and poured the draught down her throat.

Sputtering she swallowed it. "That was so wrong."

Draco grinned. "But it worked now didn't it."

The draught was beginning to take affect so when she said, "I'll get you for that," it didn't sound quite as fierce as she intended it to.

Draco smiled. "I'm sure you will."

He slid off the bed and pulled the covers over her.

She sleepily reached out for his hand. "You aren't leaving are you?"

"I'll stay for a bit…if you want me to."

Merlin he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. _When had that happened? Why had he kissed her? _

"I do."

She fell asleep with her hand still holding his.

He whispered," Accio chair," and the desk chair slip across the floor to him.

He sat down, unwilling to remove her hand. _At least the chair was more of a cushy arm chair then a stiff backed one_, he thought. He sat there, just watching her sleep until he finally drifted off.

They were rudely awakened by Ron's scream.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She blearily looked around the room. Draco had been asleep in the chair next to her bed; their hands were still clasped together and Ron was standing in the doorway looking murderous.

Draco, still gripping Ginny's hand, sat up straight in the chair. He gave Ron a look of loathing. There wasn't any way he would allow Weasel King to upset Ginny further. She was upset enough. If that meant trying to be pleasant, for Ginny's sake he would, even if it killed him.

"What is your problem, Weasley?"

"Get out of here, Malfoy! Stay away from my sister!"

"Stuff it, Ron. I had a nightmare and Draco was kind enough to stay with me. You need to get out."

Ginny wasn't happy. Not happy at all. If Ron knew what was good for him, he would cease this indignant posturing right now.

Ron looked utterly perplexed. He had come looking for Ginny to take her to see Bill and Charlie; he never expected to find her with the Ferret.

"Ginny, you had quite a shock last night you don't know what you're saying."

Draco struggled not to laugh. He had always known that Weasel King was lacking in the brain department but he never knew he was completely brainless. But enraging Ginny proved it, especially given the current situation. He sat back to watch the show, promising himself not to step in unless absolutely necessary.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. Ron took a step back purely on instinct.

Ginny was unwilling to be treated like a two year old. "Ron…I do believe I've said this before, but mind your own business. I will be down in a few minutes. Maybe next time you will learn that you haven't permission to waltz in here anytime you please."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look threatening. "I'm not leaving you alone with this wanker."

Ginny had heard enough. "GET OUT RON AND DON'T SPEAK OF THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!"

Molly appeared in the doorway behind Ron. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

She stepped around Ron and smiled at Ginny and Draco. She was proud that the two of them had finally seen past their differences. Her baby girl had finally cracked the poor boy's shell. She wouldn't let Ron ruin the tentative friendship. The boy was surprising them all; he was nothing like his father. Not that the two of them didn't snip and snarl at each other regularly. If only Ron could see past his petty school grudges.

Turning to his mother Ron said, "She had him in her room all night long, Mum!"

Draco stood, unwilling for Ron to drag Ginny's name through the mud like this.

"Mrs. Weasley… Ginny had a nightmare after Professor McGonagall informed her of the attack on your home. I sat in the chair in case the calming draught didn't help her." He turned to Ron. "I don't appreciate your insinuations."

"Apologize to Draco and Ginny … now, Ronald." Molly said.

Ron's jaw dropped as his mother's words sank in. _Oh hell and damnation, what is going to happen next?_


	5. You're full of yourself, aren't you?

**A/N:**Sorry for taking so long to update this one, Real Life is hectic right now. I hope to have the whole fic up very soon, this is teh half-way point or thereabouts. Enjoy! Oh, it isn't Kisou's fault if any grammer or other errors are here, she's been concentrating on UD for me. So blame me not her.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine so please don't sue me.

**Why Me**

**Part Five**

**You're full of yourself, aren't you?**

Ron was gaping at his Mum. "You can't really mean it?"

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. This was a maneuver that her children knew far too well. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You will act your age. Ginny and Draco have done nothing untoward and you will not tarnish your sister's name by insinuating that they have. We came to visit your brothers. _Not_ to have you start a row that you surely will lose."

Ron turned red with rage and scowled at his sister. She held her wand tightly at her side and looked positively murderous. He didn't understand what was going on. _Didn't she think about how Harry would see this? Consorting with their nemesis? Had she finally gone round the twist? Had she finally done what they suspected and turned to You- Know- Who? Why was Mum going along with this madness?_

"Ginny, what will Harry think when he finds out that you spent the night with Malfoy?"

Ginny screeched in rage. "HOW DARE YOU?"

Draco stepped closer to her and whispered, "Just ignore him. What does he know?"

Molly smacked Ron upside his head. Then she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him from the room.

"You two come along to the hospital wing when you're ready."

Ron was eyeing the both of them with loathing and hatred as he tried to keep up with Molly. She moved quickly when she was angry and he hadn't seen her this angry in quite some time.

Draco and Ginny shared a look of apprehension. They knew it wasn't the last of this argument. Ron was big and stupid. But once he decided to meddle in something; he wouldn't let it go easily. Ginny's life had always been his favorite place to meddle. Frankly, she had enough of his behavior. Today was as good a day as any to prove that to him. He would learn what happened when she was really, really angry with someone.

She sighed. "I guess we had best go deal with this now. He'll waste no time spreading his lies; once Mum is out of earshot. It won't be nice… you'd best be pleasant alright?"

Draco smirked. "We'll handle it. In fact, I think I'll stay back and watch you thrash them all. It'll be nice to see someone besides me on the receiving end of your temper."

She laughed and pushed him towards the door. "It will be quite a show then. I do hope it'll live up to your expectations."

As he strode from the room, Draco whispered, "Oh I'm sure it will."

-------

Less than an hour later, they stood just inside the doors of the hospital wing. Everyone but Percy was there, Harry and Hermione included.

It was years of training that held Draco back from rolling his eyes at the indignant and murderous expressions. Only Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur seemed unaffected by the situation.

Ginny hissed angrily. "Ron's been spreading his lies I see."

Ginny strode over to him and stood toe to toe, uncaring of the good six inches he had on her. Ron was scowling and tried to grab her arm. Ginny swatted his hand away.

"Ronald, you have meddled for far too long in my life. I never thought you would sink so low as to lie about me. Did Mum's punishment not knock sense into you? Do I need to remind you that you are destroying our relationship? The accusations you made were too far even for you. I'm no one's chattel, Ronald!"

Harry cut her off. "Ginny, I don't think its right that my girlfriend is associating with filth like Malfoy."

She turned on him.

Harry stepped back, having belatedly realized his mistake. _Oh bloody hell_ was all he could think.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU? I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND WON'T EVER BE AGAIN. YOU'RE FULL OF YOURSELF AREN'T YOU?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Molly screamed.

Madame Pomfrey joined Draco near the doors. "Finally the girl is showing some sense."

Draco struggled not to gape at the nurse. _Had she just said what he thought she did?_

Madame Pomfrey continued. "That boy is no good for her. It's the family wanting it not her. I think I'll stay out of the line of fire and watch the show."

Draco smirked. He liked Madame Pomfrey more and more every second. He glanced over to see Mrs. Weasley advancing on Potter. He barely suppressed his glee. First Ginny and now the only witch he knew of that was scarier than Ginny. It was almost too good to be true.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!" Molly took a deep breath before turning on Ron. "YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT TAINTING YOUR SISTER'S GOOD NAME! LEAVE THEM ALONE. NOW YOU THREE OUT!"

She took Ron and Harry by the arm and speared Hermione with a look that left no doubt that she was far from finished with them. Hermione ducked her head and hurried to follow them. None of them missed her mutter of, "she's turned to the Dark, I knew she would."

Draco and Madame Pomfrey stepped aside as the four of them stormed from the room.

Once the door had clicked closed the laugher began.

Bill spoke first. "I wish they would wake up and see that people can change."

"I second that," Charlie said with a cheeky grin. "I don't want arguments if they decide to come back in a few weeks for school."

Ginny gaped. "You're going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

The twins burst out laughing once again.

Fred grinned. "Ickle Ginnikins will have to watch herself with big brother in the castle."

Ginny looked mutinous. She had hoped that finally, she would be without overprotective brothers. She had actually been looking forward to it. Immensely. Turning on her heel, she marched to Charlie's bedside.

Charlie held his hands up to stave off her temper. "Ginny, I won't be acting the prat. I know you're capable of making your own decisions. I won't be harassing you about him either." He tipped his head to indicate Draco.

Her eyebrow winged up. She was the picture of disbelief. It was Arthur that surprised everyone in the room.

"I didn't like pushing the two of you together. I am sorry to say that I underestimated the both of you. But, you both have proven that you are loyal to the Order and that you are not children. War is raging outside these walls; we needn't fight amongst ourselves. It's what Voldemort wants." He took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of each of his children in turn. "The next few months are going to be difficult. The students will be portkeying in groups over the next two weeks. We aren't sure how many will come. Supplies have been sent; books, quills, parchment, and ink. Diagon Alley is too dangerous. Those who needed wands had to be taken, secretly, to France. It has been one nightmare after another."

"Sir what does that mean for all of us?"

Draco's quiet question startled everyone but Ginny.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said with a nod of encouragement for him.

"It will be a different Hogwarts this term," Minerva said, stepping into the room. "No one has been able to shop for the school robes. Madame Malkin has disappeared. I fear that families will be asking to come here for safety reasons. The attacks are more frequent and brutal every day. We'll try to hold classes as we normally would…but I fear it won't last long."

"They'll attack here again," Ginny whispered.

It wasn't a question but a certainty. She turned to Draco for confirmation.

Draco nodded angrily. He hadn't been privy to much but Goyle had never been able to keep his mouth shut. Of course, the Order found out the minute he had been able to tell them. As a worrying thought came to mind, he crossed the room to stand with Ginny. "The younger students won't be able to defend themselves, let alone the castle. What plans have been made?"

"We need you and Ginny to watch those students you think will cause problems or that are loyal to Voldemort." Bill smiled gently. "It would have been hard to explain why Draco is here, but the Ministry has issued a pardon."

Draco couldn't help but stare incredulously at him. _How the bloody hell had they managed that?_

Bill chuckled. "Dumbledore left a letter explaining that Lucius had given information to the Order. Kingsley and Dumbledore had gone to Azkaban when they realized what you were to do. Lucius was furious that he had been left to rot. In an odd fit of conscious, he agreed to a deal. He bargained for your freedom, Draco. He may be an evil bastard but somewhere deep he cared enough to do this. You are free and your family holdings will transfer to you after you finish school. The second part of the deal was that we keep you safe through the war so don't go thinking about running off."

"That's why Dumbledore promised his protection to me that night isn't it? That's why he said he would keep my parents safe as well."

Ginny laid a hand on his arm. She knew how difficult it must be for him to hear this. From what he had let slip, his childhood had been horrid. For his father to finally show that he cared must had knocked Draco off kilter. Then she remembered something. She hoped she was wrong. "That isn't a wizard's debt is it?"

Charlie grinned and held his hand out to the twins. "Pay up."

With good natured grumbling both Fred and George dropped galleons in his hand. Bill tossed one from his bed. Arthur looked smug.

"I knew you would think of that, Ginny," he said proudly. "You're brothers on the other hand…"

Draco snickered. They were the oddest family he had ever seen. Before he had thought it horrible but now he saw it for what it was. They genuinely cared for one another. He pointed to Fred, George, and Bill. "Just a question for you three?"

"Ask away," Bill said.

"Are you Hufflepuffs? Of course Ginny would think about the implications. I know I was working my way through the shock towards the same question."

Ginny laughed outright. "Are you saying I'm quicker on the uptake than you are, Draco?"

He sneered. "I was merely distracted by the shock."

McGonagall smiled at their arguing. It wasn't what it had been but it seemed the two of them couldn't resist harassing one another. She decided to intercede, just in case.

"I'll answer the original question. No, it isn't a wizard's debt. Whether Lucius is aware of that fact is something else altogether."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. If it had been, he didn't want to think of Lucius' demands. They needed to get back on track. He would deal with Lucius' actions later. Right now they needed to talk about the term that started in less than three weeks. He glanced down at Ginny's hand still resting on his arm. If he could accept the fact that most of the Weasley family wasn't as bad as he had been taught, then wasn't most anything possible? A year ago if he had been told that he would be standing here, with Ginny Weasley's hand on his arm and be more than okay with it; he would have thought them insane. But he was here and he didn't mind. In fact, he was beginning to think he more than liked her touching him. But now wasn't the time.

"What are you going to do if the Slytherin's loyal to Voldemort show up for term?"

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well that is something else we need to speak to you two about. Two students came to us after the battle. Neither of them was certain if they wanted to follow in their parents footsteps. Neither was ready to throw in with us but they wanted their options open. After administering a mild truth potion; they were tentatively taken under our protection."

"Who?" Draco wasn't buying this story, there had to be something more.

"If they have decided to join our side or remain neutral they will arrive tomorrow. Right now we need to worry about setting patrols. We do hope you two will be willing to help us out with that."

Ginny answered for the both of them. "Just tell us when, where and how often. My main concern is the safety of the younger students. Have the wards been updated?"

"Enough for now. We'll meet in my office this afternoon to discuss the particulars. Right now I need to speak to Mister Malfoy. Follow me."

Draco followed the headmistress out, still wondering who the two Slytherin's could possibly be. _It couldn't possibly be Parkinson or Nott. Goyle was already in service, so not him either. Who was it?_


	6. Revelations and Realizations

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for you since I've been bad about updating this one. Hope you enjoy, if you do please review!

**Why Me **

**Part Six**

**Revelations and Realizations**

Ginny sat heavily on the end of Bill's bed. She hadn't wanted to ask, but it was necessary.

"Are you using Draco as bait? To draw in the students and to draw out the Death Eaters?"

Arthur sighed. He hated to some of the steps the Order had taken but with Albus gone, they didn't have a choice. He crossed the room to embrace his only daughter. They had thrown her right in the middle of all this. She wasn't yet sixteen. But what they had learned over the past months made him realize that she was more than capable of handling this. She hadn't truly been a child since the Chamber incident. After Hermione's little revelation; it had been easily decided.

"Gin," Fred said carefully. "We learned a few things from Harry, Ron, and Hermione the day of Dumbledore's funeral. I don't want you rushing off to hex them either. We took care of that for you. Just listen to all we have to say please."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, wand in hand. Whatever it was, it was serious. If Fred was worried that she would rush off then it was going to shatter her relationships with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She just knew it. "I'll listen. I can't promise what my reaction will be. All I ask is that you tell me the whole truth."

Arthur squeezed her shoulders gently. "Can you tell me why you decided to date Harry after all these years first?"

"I don't honestly know. I realized my third year that I would never be included in their group. By the end of my fourth I was totally over him. I had realized I was crushing on The-Boy-Who-Lived not Harry. It was odd but I decided to go with it and see how it worked."

George was livid. "You want to know why, Gin? Love potion! The bloody prats decided that Harry needed a distraction. He had reacted so badly to Sirius' death and with the new information about the horcruxes. Hermione and Ron took it upon themselves to dose you both with a love potion. They thought it would do him good and keep you near. They worried that you would…"

"That I would what?" Ginny scanned the room but no one, even Madam Pomfrey, would look her in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what it had all been about. "They thought I was going to run off to become a Death Eater didn't they? That's why Ron had such a problem this morning. He thought Draco and I were already plotting to betray the Order. That's what Hermione was muttering about."

"_We_ knew you wouldn't ever do something like that." Bill rushed to assure her. "That was why we voted to let you join the Order. We wanted you to have the chance to prove yourself. We also wanted to make sure you were far enough away that they couldn't hatch any more mad plots."

None of them had noticed that someone had slipped back into the room. Draco was appalled by what he had heard. He hated Potter, Weasel, and Granger before this. But now, he found his hatred growing. He could see the slump of Ginny's shoulders. She was crushed. He felt some of the old darkness rising. _He wanted to lash out at someone, anyone on her behalf._ The thought shook him enough to have him pushing the urge down and away. _That wasn't who he was anymore. He couldn't allow himself fall back into his old habits._ He had decided that night on the Astronomy Tower that he wasn't going to become what everyone expected him to be. He had to remember that. All he could do was sit back and wait. Sure he harassed her but the rows lacked most of their old heat. It was more good natured ribbing; at least on his part. Ginny and the Order had given him a chance when everyone else had written him off. That meant something to Draco. He was startled out of his thoughts by Ginny's dangerously quiet voice.

"They will stay away from me. I have never been more insulted in my life. I knew I was never anything more than a pest to them; but this is too much. They can go to hell for all I care. I'll help protect Hogwarts and fight if need be. One thing I will never do is willingly speak to them again. They are dead to me from this moment. To think I wasted years of my life trying to prove myself to them. They had already decided that I would turn to Voldemort."

She stood and stalked from the room. As she passed, she locked eyes with Draco. He could see some of the usual light in her eyes was gone. The three of them had managed what Voldemort himself hadn't. They broke something deep inside Ginny Weasley.

Draco stepped further into the room. "What can I do to keep the wankers away from her?"

"I never thought I would say this," Fred began. "But watch her back, Malfoy. She is angry and upset right now. She's been hurt enough already. We need the both of you if we're to win this war. Prove that our trust in you was and is warranted."

Draco didn't know what to say. He gathered his thoughts. "Madame Pomfrey, could you leave us for a few minutes please?"

"I'll keep everyone out."

"Thank you."

Draco watched as she exited the room. He calmly cast a silencing charm before dropping into the chair at the foot of Bill's bed.

"Now I figured out almost immediately that you lot were using me as some sort of bait. Dumbledore spoke of hiding me away. Instead, you put me here knowing damned good and well that everyone would find out. Now I can admire that. Very Slytherin thinking for a bunch of Gryffindors, I didn't think any of you had it in you. But what I'm still not understanding is why you shoved Ginny and I together. You're damned lucky that didn't blow up in your faces. I get that she was in danger from three people she trusted wholeheartedly. Care to explain the rest?"

They exchanged worried glances before Charlie finally spoke for the group.

"It was a lot of things. Hogwarts was the only place we could put you that would work with our plans. It was also the safest place for Ginny to be. She needed to prove herself loyal. Added to that, you two are more alike than either of you think. She could handle you and your attitude. We also figured that if you two managed to get past your differences that you would make a good team."

Draco couldn't help but smile. What he had said was true. Ginny's temper was almost identical to his own. It was just luck that they didn't kill each other as a result. Added to that it made for interesting arguments. "That still isn't all of it."

Bill chuckled. "Just answer this. Would you dare anger Ginny? Now that you are somewhat friends I mean?"

"I went out of my way not to anger her once she hit her stride with the hexes. Annoy her a bit sure; but to actually anger her, never. You'd have to be either completely daft or just incredibly stupid to push her too far."

"What would you do if she was attacked?" George asked seriously.

Draco scowled unintentionally and blurted, "It bloody well wouldn't happen," before he thought about what he was saying. Once he realized how it sounded he huffed indignantly. "Don't go reading anything into that."

Fred barely bit back a laugh. "We wouldn't dare nor do we want to think along those lines. Gin is still our baby sister after all. No blokes need to be looking her direction. The point was that you two trust each other. She'll watch your back and you'll watch hers. We want her safe."

Draco sighed with relief. The last thing he needed was to have them hex him for having thoughts about Ginny. He wasn't even certain what he was thinking about her, he wasn't about to have her family angry with him about it. Not to mention what Ginny would do to him. That was actually scarier than all the other Weasley's combined.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand. Ginny is not the most even tempered witch. I don't think any of us want her full anger directed at us. She isn't going to be pleased at all that we didn't tell you both the truth up front. She definitely has a 'kill the messenger' philosophy. The important thing is to keep the school and students safe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be leaving tomorrow. If we all keep Ginny from them it should be alright."

Draco scowled, Fred and George looked mutinous, Charlie smiled, and Bill had a look of mischief in his eyes.

Arthur huffed. "NO! You lot won't set her on them. We don't need infighting. Voldemort wants just that! She can rip them to shreds after the war. I'm mightily disappointed in their behavior myself. So get those thoughts out of your heads."

Draco gave the twins an almost imperceptible nod. True, he had promised himself not to revert back to his old habits. But things had changed. Even Parkinson, the stupid bint, wouldn't stoop low enough to dose someone with a love potion. Not to mention, it did prove what he had been saying all along. Potter, Granger, and Weasel weren't the perfect little do-gooder's everyone thought. And now most of the Weasley family knew it as well. They would fight this war. But then all bets were off. He didn't care who he had to side with. They would be paid back for this; one way or another.


	7. Some answers

**Disclaimer:** not mine, drat it all.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it!

**Why Me**

**Part Seven**

**Some answers**

Draco excused himself not long after the telling conversation. Arthur had reminded them that any further discussions would take place in McGonagall's office later in the day. So Draco found himself wandering the castle aimlessly. He didn't want to return to their rooms; knowing Ginny was probably there and not fit for company. When she was this angry, she tended to needle him until they argued. He just wasn't in the mood for it right now. Mrs. Weasley would check on her and Draco wanted to give them space. He didn't quite understand why he had thrown in with the Weasley brothers, but something about the sheer audacity of the Trio's actions had stirred his ire. _Merlin, even in his darkest mindset he wouldn't have stooped that low. It was as low as Lucius dropping that damned diary in her cauldron._

Ginny had run from the hospital wing straight to her room. She only stopped to order the portrait to no longer allow Ronald in. She had curled up on the window seat and cried like she hadn't done since her first year. _They had controlled her mind just as Riddle had done._ _Didn't they realize how it would affect her? Did they even care? Had they really not cared enough about her to think through what they were doing?_ She laid her head against the window and stared out over the grounds. She had felt something deep inside shatter today. The Ginny Weasley that had existed before would never exist again. But she wouldn't let this ruin her. No, she would pick up the pieces and go on. She was a competent, strong witch. She wouldn't let this latest betrayal cripple her.

Her voice was pure steel as she made a promise to herself.

"I didn't let Riddle break me and I sure as hell won't let them do it either."

Molly watched her daughter pull herself together. She cleared her throat. Ginny turned quickly and had her wand at the ready.

"Sorry, Mum."

Molly smiled gently. "It's alright, Ginny. I would have done the same. Can we talk?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned back to look out the window. "What's to talk about? My brother betrayed me. Harry and Hermione betrayed me. I mean, sure Hermione showed her true colors with the D.A. sign up sheet. But I never expected them to stoop as low as Lucius Malfoy."

Molly gasped. "Ginny!"

Ginny whipped her head around. "What? It's true. Just think about it, Mum. A love potion isn't all that different than the Imperius Curse or Riddle's diary. It took my free will away from me. I had no choice; not really. I never wanted to relive my first year. But do you know it brought everything back for me? I haven't had a nightmare in years but you can be damned sure I will now. I can understand that they wanted what was best for Ickle Harry but I won't be able to look at them without malice ever again. I'm sorry. I know you see Harry and Hermione as honorary children but I won't be in the same room as them unless it's for an Order meeting."

It all came out in a rush. Ginny realized she meant ever word and that she needed her Mum to see what she saw. She needed her Mum to side with her; truth be told.

Molly sat and pulled Ginny into her arms. She was at a loss. She had no idea what to do for her little girl. True, Ginny wasn't a little girl any longer but still. Molly had felt her dreams of Ginny and Harry getting married shatter when she found out what they had done. First and foremost she was a mother. It was who she was and what she did. It took quick talking from her sons and husband to allow Ginny to do this. But now, she could see the wisdom in it. Ginny was almost an adult, a strong-willed powerful witch. All she could do was sit back and let her little girl go out into the world, no matter how much she wanted to tuck her away safe and sound. She finally found the words she hoped would soothe.

"Ginny, I know how strong you are inside and out. I know how powerful you are. I _will _stand by your decisions. I have finally realized you can't be coddled or tucked away. You have made me proud these past months. You've made us all proud."

Ginny sniffled and tried to gather her scattered thoughts. "I'm sorry, Mum. I just…just don't know what is going on anymore. My world has been thrown so far off kilter that my head is spinning. I know I'm strong. I have you and Dad to thank for that. I just want…need the time and space to come to terms with all of this." She took a deep breath and pressed on. "I have found a friend in the unlikeliest of people. Who would have thought that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy would not only stop hating each other but get along as well as we do? Even Draco at his worst wouldn't do something like this, Mum."

Molly couldn't hold in the urge to laugh. Ginny had no idea what she was in for. That boy had viciously defended her according to Arthur. He had even come to an understanding with the boys. He was definitely proving all of them wrong. It was going to get very interesting around here. Surprisingly, the thought of her daughter spending most of her time with Draco Malfoy didn't cause panic as it once would have. Her Ginny handled him neatly. Molly knew that her sons were willing to put Ginny's safety in his hands. It was something they hadn't done ever before; not even with Harry.

Draco stepped onto the grounds. He had some time yet before the meeting. He needed to truly clear his head before facing the Trio or Ginny. He decided to walk over to the lake and back. Hopefully his head would be clear by then.

"Malfoy! Wait up would you."

Draco turned to see one of the twins running to catch up. He stopped and waited wondering what he could possibly want.

"Look I wanted to talk to you. Actually I was the one sent to talk to you. Bill and Charlie are going to check on Gin."

Draco quirked up an eyebrow as if to say 'get on with it then.'

"I'm Fred by the way. You can't keep calling all of us Weasley." He held out his hand.

Cautiously Draco shook his hand. "Well Fred, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's walk," Fred said taking off towards the pitch.

Draco followed content to wait him out. They were halfway across the grounds before Fred said anything.

"We knew Ronald was a great prat. But we never knew how low he would stoop. I have to say it's probably Granger's doing. That witch was always acting as if she knew everything. George and I have an old grudge to settle with her. But the point of me searching you out is quite simple." He stopped; crossed his arms over his chest and stared Draco straight in the eyes. "We all know you're feeling grateful to Gin for giving you a second chance. What we, and by we I mean all four of us, are concerned with is that you'll … Well damn it all we know she's gorgeous. So don't go thinking of her as more than your friend."

Draco tipped his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it. He had known this was coming sooner or later. Hell if he had a sister that looked like Ginny did, he would have done the same.

"Look Fred, if it would ever come to that I would think you'd be pleased that someone respected her unlike Potter. I genuinely like Ginny. I can't say one way or another what will happen later. Right now my main concern is the war. In less than three weeks we'll be trapped in this castle with Merlin only knows how many enemies. Add to that the dozens of younger students who can't even lift a feather properly. As much as it pains me to say this, romancing anyone isn't high on my priority list currently."

Fred looked skeptical. "You're telling me that given the opportunity you wouldn't kiss her?"

Draco did his damnest to keep his face blank. "If I said that I did but only to get her to take a calming draught, would you hex me?"

Fred's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

"Last night after McGonagall left, I talked to Ginny. I could tell she was planning something. She was upset and worried. I knew she would go sneaking out if I didn't get the draught into her. She refused to take it. I kissed her because it was the first thing that came to mind to get her off balance enough to get the potion down her throat. She'll be paying me back soon enough I assure you."

Fred didn't know whether to hex him or laugh. _The first thing that came to mind was it?_ _Oh hell!_ True this was Malfoy, which should have made the urge to hex him easy to accomplish. But the more Fred thought about it, _Malfoy had that look in his eye when they told him what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done and thought. The poor bloke was already falling and hadn't a clue about it._ He decided to talk to George, Bill, and Charlie about it. Besides, Ginny would be exacting her own punishment sooner or later. That in itself could be considered sufficient.

Draco stiffly awaited his punishment. _Surely, they would each search him out and hex him for taking liberties, wouldn't they? _Not to mention Ginny would get him back soon enough He hadn't wanted to tell Fred about it, but his promise not to lie was definitely proving harder to stick to than he ever imagined possible. _He was trying to be a better person damn it all to hell and back. _

Fred snickered. Malfoy looked as if he was awaiting a death sentence. It was enough to have him saying, "just don't do it again," before he thought it through.

Both stood there shocked. Neither could believe he passed up the chance to hex Draco within an inch of his life. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Fred huffed; he was going to be in deep trouble for saying it but he couldn't very well take it back now.

"We'd best get to the meeting."

Fred nodded absently and turned to walk back towards the castle wondering what punishment his brothers would have for him when they found out.

Draco was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. He had been given a reprieve. One he never would have expected. It was enough to throw him off even further than he had been before. He was finding that the Weasley family was awful good at that very thing. He wasn't sure he was all that comfortable with that realization.

Ginny stiffened when she glanced out the window to see Draco and one of her brothers. They were too far away for her to do more than identify it was one of the twins. They had best not be arguing; she'd hex both their arses if that was the case. Today wasn't the day to brass her off.

"Mum, look. What do you think that's about?"

Molly leaned over and snickered. That looked to be Fred and he was looking quite frustrated by the conversation. She laughed outright when both young men froze. It seemed, at least to her, that Fred had been warning the boy away from Ginny. Judging by the look of things; her sons had seen what she had. It was all too hilarious.

They were both startled as Bill cleared his throat. "We're here to escort the two most fetching witches in the castle to the meeting."

Molly rolled her eyes. He had always been one for dramatics. But she smiled when she heard Ginny laughing. Turning to her daughter, Molly laughed outright. She had slid off the window seat and pranced across the room to Bill and Charlie. It was a very accurate imitation of Fleur.

"Now Bill, I do hope your wife isn't in the castle. If she heard you say that…" Ginny trailed off with a shake of her head. She quickly turned to her mother. "Now Mum, don't go arguing about them eloping again. It was the safest and best way to do it. You have plenty more chances at wedding planning. Besides, you and Dad did the same thing."

Charlie took matters into his own hands and swept Ginny up in his arms. He turned and jogged down the stairs. Ginny was cackling wildly. It felt wonderful to know she could go to him at any time this year.

Molly and Bill followed, both grinning at the sight they made. Tiny little Ginny all bundled up in Charlie's arms and laughing. It did them both a world of good to see her happy once again.


	8. The Meeting

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I hope you enjoy it!

I think I've disclaimed enough, you all know who it belongs to.

**Why Me**

**Part Eight**

**The Meeting**

Draco and Fred were climbing the Grand Staircase when they heard Ginny laughing. Both stopped and craned their necks up to see her, still in Charlie's arms, standing two landings up. They unconsciously, at least on Draco's part, picked up their pace. By the time they were on the landing Molly and Bill had also caught up.

"You can put me down," Ginny said half heartadly.

Charlie grinned. "Not a chance. I'll not be able to harass you this term. I need to get it all out of my system now."

Draco ducked his head, unwilling to let anyone see him smile. He had already shown this family way too much. He was still off kilter from their easy agreement in the hospital wing. He wasn't dim; the implications of being trusted with Ginny's safety weren't lost on Draco. Not by a long shot. Carefully, he schooled his face into a mask of indifference he knew would be necessary before dealing with the Trio as he wasn't about to give them any ammunition. When he looked up, Ginny caught his eye as they began walking again.

"What was that all about outside?" she whispered over Charlie's shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about," he whispered back.

Both missed the incredulous look on Charlie's face.

They turned the final corner to see George and Arthur standing across the corridor from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

George sighed with relief. "There you lot are!"

Arthur looked Ginny over and shot an inquiring look to Molly. She nodded to let him know that Ginny was fine, for the time being.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked loudly.

Before Charlie could make a nasty retort, Ginny elbowed him. Without acknowledging the Trio, she spoke, "Well some things never change do they, boys? Dumb as ever that one is."

Draco's eyes met hers and he was happy to see a light of mischief in them once again.

Fred and George snickered. Bill laughed and Charlie merely shot the Trio a look that promised retribution when they least expected it.

"Now Ginny, we all know they've treated you horribly. Let's get through this meeting without infighting. I didn't even realize that they had been invited. It was to be Order members only."

The insult wasn't lost on the Trio. Ron looked livid that his own mother could act this way, Harry was too busy staring at Ginny to care, and Hermione wasn't sure where to look. The three of them had thought they would have been forgiven easily. They were finally realizing that wasn't the case.

George snarled, literally. "Potter, keep your eyes off my sister. She neither wants nor needs your attention."

Harry jumped. He had finally realized that no matter the how or why he and Ginny began dating that he wouldn't mind dating her again. After the war of course. He had realized that she was the perfect girlfriend. That was if she didn't run off to join Voldemort.

"You can get those thoughts out of your head," Bill snapped. "She'd rather date Gwamp than you at this point, Potter."

Draco would have added his own two Knuts but Ginny shot him a warning glare. It was enough for him. Angering her today of all days wasn't on his agenda.

McGonagall stopped what had been shaping up to be an all out war. "No more fighting. They asked to join in on the meeting." She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "If you three can't behave you will be asked to leave. I'm not Albus and I won't be allowing you to run amok."

"Professor, I still don't understand why you are allowing Malfoy in secret Order meetings. Isn't that like handing information straight to the enemy?"

Draco bristled. He needn't explain a bloody thing to that interfering bint. _Really she was worse than Parkinson could have ever hoped to be. _

"Do make her shut up," Ginny drawled. "I already have a headache thanks to them."

Draco smirked. She was definitely picking up some of his habits. He watched to of the corner of his eye as the Trio began a heated whispered conversation. Granger was the ringleader as always. He very nearly rolled his eyes. They were awfully stupid for the 'saviors of the wizarding world'.

Hermione cleared her throat. "We'll behave but must protest Ginny and Malfoy's attendance at this meeting. Neither should be trusted. Our lives are at stake if you tell them anything important."

Ginny stiffened in Charlie's arms. It was only the fact that he had plenty of practice wrestling with dragons that kept her from leaping across the corridor and beating Hermione within an inch of her life.

Draco laid a hand on her shoulder and resisted the urge to hex them. "Just ignore them."

Ron gaped. Harry scowled and Hermione whispered, "See I told you."

Harry turned and stalked away, unwilling to take part in the meeting. Surely someone would be willing to fill them in. Lupin would definitely see the wrongness of all of this.

Hermione and Ron rushed after him, throwing looks of disbelief over their shoulders.

"Now that the idiots are gone can we get on with the meeting?" Fred asked angrily.

"Fred!" Molly scolded; but it lacked most of her usual heat. "Let's just get inside and no more fighting!"

They weren't the cheerful group they had been on the trip up as they filed up the stairs and into the office.

Charlie sat, still refusing to let Ginny loose. He knew her temper well and she was spitting mad. He didn't trust her not to go racing after those brats. He briefly wondered if someone was keeping an eye on Malfoy; he wouldn't usually pass up this kind of chance.

McGonagall sat heavily behind her desk. "I should have known." She motioned towards Dumbledore's portrait. "Albus warned me that they wouldn't accept some of our decisions. The important thing is the safety of the school. With three Order members out amongst the students, we are better prepared than before."

Mad Eye stepped from the fire and surveyed the group. "Potter, Weasley, and Granger decided not to come? _Pity_ that."

No one doubted that he was relieved.

"I was just about to explain our plans for the coming term, Alastor."

"Tonks is coming with the two we were protecting. They asked to be a part of the plans for the school."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

Mad Eye smiled. "Mister Zabini and Mister Crabbe; both contacted Tonks early this morning. They were to be taking the Mark tonight. Instead they will be arriving here."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, Zabini had never really expressed an interest in joining but Crabbe? "Are you sure Vince can be trusted?"

"Yes, they both willingly took truth potions. After seeing what happened last term they reassessed their choices." Mad Eye looked pleased about something.

"Sir, will they be safe in Slytherin house?" Ginny asked softly. "I assume Draco will keep his rooms as well; for safety's sake."

McGonagall smiled leniently. "Correct, Ginny, Mister Zabini will be given the Head Boys quarters just off of Slytherin common room." She turned to Draco. "You should have received the badge but you have enough to worry about."

Draco sighed. "I understand. Who'll be Head Girl then?"

"Padma Patil. She contacted me over the hols asking me to intercede on her behalf. Both Padma and Parvati will be returning tomorrow. Their parents have chosen to go into hiding."

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Just what they needed; a giggling gossipmonger like Parvati running round the castle. _Padma she could handle, but in her opinion, Parvati was a waste of air.

"Ginny, do you have a problem with Miss Patil?" Mad Eye asked.

"Padma no, Parvati most definitely."

Draco snickered. He couldn't help it.

"Back to the matter at hand," Molly snapped. "Is Miss Patil joining the Order as well?"

Just then Blaise Zabini stepped from the fire and immediately searched the room. His eyes locked with Draco's. They shared a look of understanding.

"I assume Mister Crabbe and Tonks are following you?" McGonagall asked.

Blaise nodded. He was quite uncomfortable. True no one was hexing him…yet. But still he was one place he never thought he would be. Having Draco here helped to calm his nerves just a bit.

"Take a seat." McGonagall motioned towards one of the empty chairs near Draco, Ginny, and Charlie.

Blaise crossed the room apprehensively. He kept one eye on Ginny Weasley. He slid into the chair next to Draco and whispered, "Good to see you, Draco."

"Same goes, Blaise. Never thought I'd see you here."

Draco looked up having felt someone watching them. Ginny was watching the two of them with a slight smile on her face. He smiled and turned to Blaise.

"Blaise, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Blaise."

Ginny leaned across Draco to hold out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Blaise."

Without hesitating, Blaise shook her hand. He had seen the look Draco had given Ginny and would love to find out just what was going on. "Nice to meet you too, Ginny."

Any further conversation was cut off as Vince Crabbe and Tonks stepped from the fire. Vince immediately sought out Blaise and Draco. He visibly relaxed when he saw that they were here and not injured. He may not have been the smartest of blokes but he had worried that the Order was just playing him.

Tonks smiled at the group and led him over to Draco and Blaise. She had a soft spot for the big, hulking bloke. Kind of like the soft spot she had for her cousin.

"Good to see you, cousin. Vince, go on have a seat."

She nodded to Ginny and Charlie before dropping into the seat on Charlie's other side. She gave Vince one last reassuring smile before turning her attention to McGonagall and Mad- Eye.

Ginny grinned. There was just something about Tonks that amused her. She turned to Vince. He looked so nervous she wanted to do something to assure him. She pushed off of Charlie's lap and stood in front of Vince.

"I'm sure you know who I am but I wanted to assure you there will be no hexing. Not unless you get me angry."

Vince grinned. "That's good to know, Ginny."

He held out his hand surprised when she took it without hesitation. She shook it and turned to drop back into Charlie's lap.

Vince could only shake his head in wonder.

"Let's get on with this meeting." McGonagall paced behind her desk. "Mister Malfoy will remain in the rooms on the fifth floor. Mister Zabini will have his rooms off of Slytherin common room. Mister Crabbe is welcome to stay in either. We are attempting to have a normal school term. I don't know how long it will last. In light of recent events Mister Crabbe and Miss Weasley are as of this moment prefects."

The room was silent. Vince was shocked that anyone would give him that kind of responsibility. Most everyone else was wondering the wisdom of giving Ginny a badge. It was the equivalent of handing George and Fred every password in the castle while they had attended school.

"Thank you," Ginny finally said.

"Thanks," Vince whispered.

McGonagall smiled at the both of them. "Now we aren't completely sure how many students we'll have returning this term. We know of at least three prefects that aren't returning. If need be, we'll assign others to prefect duties. You lot will be responsible for keeping order. I know it's a large request. Hopefully we can go about as usual."

Tonks snorted. "Right Minerva, for a week or two maybe. That's when you'll have people bashing at the gates begging for protection. That is my concern. We can't just let anyone in. How will we know who is truly in need of sanctuary and who is part of Voldemort's attack strategy?"

McGonagall sat down heavily. "I'm not saying it will last. It is my hope that we can maintain some sort of schedule."

Charlie interrupted. "Minerva, I think we should plan for chaos. I think the students should be assessed once they all arrive. Those who have the ability to fight should concentrate on Charms and Defense. Those that have a talent for Potions should concentrate there. We'll need as many as possible to learn the basics of healing as well. There is no way that the school can be run as usual."

Mad Eye grinned. "Too right you are. I tried to tell Minerva that a schedule should be set just that way."

"I think Charlie and Mad Eye are right, Minerva. I would be more than willing to assist Poppy in training those who wish to learn the healing arts."

"Thank you, Molly. I'm forced to concede that a normal term just won't be possible. I don't know how anyone will pass their O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s this way though."

"Professor, wouldn't we be gaining the knowledge needed for our chosen careers with this type of schedule? I mean; to be an Auror you definitely need Charms and Defense."

Charlie hugged Ginny.

"Good point, Gin." He turned to McGonagall. "I see your point but Gin brought up the best one. If we train them correctly; then they'll pass the tests easily."

"What about those that don't want to fight or heal or be Potions Masters?" George asked.

"They can have classes normally as long as possible. We can't force anyone to fight," Arthur interjected.

"Tomorrow we'll have a meeting of all the professors to decide a course of action," McGonagall decided quickly. "We'll also have to set some new rules. I won't have fights in the corridors."

Fred and George laughed uproariously.

"You aren't going to stop them," Bill said with a snicker of his own. "The best you're going to get is a temporary cease fire. Considering Ginny now has to behave as is befitting a prefect; the duels should drop in number."

Ginny sneered. "Thanks for your confidence in me, Bill. It's nice to know you lot think I do nothing but duel."

Vince laughed softly. "I have to say he does have a point."

Draco smacked him lightly upside his head. He was allowed to harass Ginny but that didn't mean he would sit back and let anyone else do the same. "Stop it."

Ginny shook her head. "I'll not be hexing him, Draco. I did promise."

McGonagall knew the meeting was degenerating rapidly. "You all can go now. Charlie, if you would show Mister Zabini to his rooms. Mister Crabbe, when you decide where you will stay, just let one of the staff know."

"I can do that." He turned to the three boys behind him. "Come on, you lot. Let's get out of here."

Ginny laughed aloud when he tossed her over his shoulder, stood up, and stalked to the door.

She beat at his back knowing it would do no good. "Let me down, you beast."

Draco laughed, Blaise watched in wonder, and Vince smiled. They hurried to follow Charlie out. They knew that whatever was discussed after they left would be passed on. Finally they were trusted. It made each of them adamant to prove the trust was warranted.


	9. Don't they ever give up?

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long wait, my jumpdrive is still MIA so all of my fics have to be retyped which is what is takig me so long. If I haven't responded to your review I will, I was just trying to get more chapters out first! I hope you all understand.

**Why Me**

**Part Nine**

**Don't they ever give up?**

Ginny looked up and noticed that her predicament was enormously amusing to the three Slytherins following them. She narrowed her eyes.

"Stop that laughing right now, Draco Malfoy."

He quirked up an eyebrow and smirked. "It is just amusing to see one of your brothers handling you without a death threat being issued."

Charlie laughed at that. "I'm sure she'll find a painful punishment for me soon enough."

Blaise and Vince exchanged a questioning look. _What the hell was going on here? Draco was laughing and joking with a Weasley? _Sure they had decided to throw in with the Order but this behavior was too odd.

Draco caught the look and whispered, "Just leave it. Ginny and I are sort of friends. We'll explain it to you later. Just know that she's under my protection."

Blaise stopped dead, his eyes went wide, and his voice was barely a whisper, "Do what?"

Vince sighed, grabbed Blaise's arm, and pulled him down the hallway.

"You're supposed to be Head Boy! And people call me dim. They've put aside the stupid grudges, Zabini. Get over it."

Charlie dropped Ginny to the ground when he saw the portrait leading to Draco and Ginny's rooms standing ajar.

"Fuck me! I hope we catch the wankers in the act," he muttered pulling his wand out.

Ginny hissed. "Don't they ever give up? Can I hurt them _now_?"

Draco, Blaise, and Vince had drawn their wands and moved closer to Charlie and Ginny. Vince and Blaise didn't need to be told who _they_ were.

Charlie turned and sent his Patronus towards Minerva's office. He was definitely not going to leave four very pissed off teenagers here alone. In fact, he wasn't certain he wouldn't toss a hex or two at his idiot brother, Harry, and Hermione. He stepped into the main room first and let out a stream of Romanian words that left no one doubting his anger.

The room was in shambles. All the cushions had been pulled off the couches and chairs and laid carelessly on the floor. Every book had been pulled off the shelves and thrown about. Ginny turned on her heel and raced up the stairs to her room.

Draco, Blaise, and Charlie followed. Vince stayed in the main room; hoping to catch them trying to escape.

"FUCKING WANKERS!"

Ginny's bed had been stripped. The mattress was half on the bed and half on the floor. The pillows had been ripped open. Her broom was lying in the center of the bed; snapped in half. Her clothes had been tossed about the room along with her books. She turned with fire in her eyes.

"I _can_ kill them _now_ can't I?"

Draco was the only one that dared cross the room. "Ginny, we'll get them back for all of this. Let's just check my room before we go looking for retribution."

"You lot get down here and help me!" Vince yelled.

They turned and raced back down to the main room. Vince had his wand pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had been trying to slip down the stairs from Draco's room.

Ginny stalked across the room and punched Ron in the face before anyone thought to stop her. Then she turned on Harry. He ducked and ran back up the stairs. Hermione turned to follow but Ginny grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down the stairs.

"You stupid bint. What good did it do to destroy my things?"

Hermione whimpered. "Get your Death Eater hands off me."

Ginny hauled her up and let go of her hair just as her fist connected with the bint's face.

Tonks, Fred, George, and Bill burst through the door just as Hermione crumpled.

"Oh Merlin!" Fred groaned. "What the bloody hell happened."

Ron cautiously stood, holding his broken nose. "We were searching their rooms for proof of their true mission. We knew you lot had bought their lies. There was no need for her to go mental and attack us!"

Ginny jumped towards him, only to be lifted into the air by Charlie. George went up the stairs to Ginny's room and was back quickly.

"So you needed to destroy all her things and snap her broomstick? You are fucking idiots!"

"Where's Potter?" George spat.

Vince pointed at the stairs Ron was standing on. "Destroying Draco's belongings I assume."

Molly and Arthur were the next to arrive. Molly took one look at the scene before her and took hold of Hermione's arm.

"You will come with me, young lady. You three have gone too far."

Bill advanced on Ron. "You either come with me or I let those four loose on you."

Ron looked from Bill to Vince, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny. Ginny was still trying to get to Hermione. He shuffled after Bill; it was the safer option.

Arthur sighed heavily. "I'm truly sorry. We didn't think they would go this far."

Charlie cautiously set Ginny back down. Then he, Draco, Blaise, and Vince climbed the stairs to Draco's room.

"Stop right there!" Tonks snarled. "I'll handle Harry. You four are _more likely_ to seriously injure him."

Draco smirked. Tonks liked him. She would do her part to make Potter pay. Hell, if the prat destroyed his broom; Draco would be taking the price out of his hide no matter what anyone said.

Tonks yanked Harry down the stairs by his arm. She looked livid. "Cousin, you probably don't want to see what they did. Let someone else clean it up."

Ginny surprised them all by darting up the stairs and into the room first.

"FUCKING BASTARDS, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT TO A NIMBUS 2001?"

Draco turned and decided to take a page out of Ginny's book. He punched Harry so hard that Tonks had a hard time keeping hold of him.

"You will pay for this, Potter," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Blaise saw the imminent explosion and pushed Draco up the stairs. Their jaws dropped when they saw the destruction. Draco's clothes and books had been shredded. His broom was in at least a dozen pieces and the bed had been annihilated.

Ginny stood in the midst of it all with her fists at her sides attempting to control her temper. "How could they do this? What has happened to them? Why?"

She turned, pushed through the boys, and stomped down the stairs.

"Look mate, why don't Vince and I fix what we can? You go on downstairs and explain this to McGonagall."

Draco turned and slowly descended the stairs. There was no sign of the Trio or Ginny. Arthur was re-shelving the books and Charlie was replacing the cushions.

"Ginny?"

Charlie pointed towards her rooms. "I'd leave her be for now. You wouldn't want to pay for their actions."

Draco sighed. Charlie had an excellent point. _But someone needed to talk her down before she completely lost all semblance of control._ With that in mind, he crossed the room and up the stairs.

"Ginny, can I come in?"

She looked up and sighed. "I'm not in the best of moods, Draco."

He didn't answer. Instead he stepped inside and began picking up her books. He didn't figure it was safe quite yet to supply her with projectiles. The sooner they were re-shelved the better for everyone. He wasn't dim enough to turn his back on her though.

That was how McGonagall and Mad Eye found them almost an hour later. Arthur and Charlie had moved on to Draco's room; thankful for all the mending spells they had learned over the years.

Ginny was refolding her clothes and Draco was stacking parchments. Her ink bottles had been thrown about the loo.

"I'm sorry," she said causing both of them to jump. "They think they're right about your allegiances. I just didn't realize how far they would take this. I will replace everything immediately."

Draco sighed. "It's not your problem, Professor. They ruined it. Potter can hand over the gold to replace it."

Ginny didn't say a word. She methodically folded the clothes and stacked them in the armoire. She was still too angry to dare say anything she might later regret. She hissed when she uncovered her Quidditch uniform. The pads had all been ripped open and her name had been cut off the robes. She tossed them at the wall and sat heavily on the window seat. She really wanted to hex someone, anyone right now.

Draco picked them up and saw what had been done. "Ginny, they have no say in the team this year, if we get to play at all. They won't be here. Besides, you were a better player than Weasel could ever hope to be."

McGonagall bit back a snicker. The boy did have a point. But it didn't take away from the seriousness of the situation. If they would destroy personal belongings than things were worse than any of them thought.

"We can only hope that they do their part and end this war quickly. In light of this, Ginny, you are welcome to stay here if I have a promise you can behave yourselves."

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor. _What was with everyone today? Why did they keep insisting that there was something more going on between the two of them? Hell, he was still confused as to what was going on. Was it so obvious to everyone else?_

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to hide the grin. It seemed that everyone; to include her family, thought she and Draco had something going on. The idea wasn't as unimaginable as it would have been six months ago or even six weeks ago. She wasn't sure if they were heading in that direction but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. The insinuation brightened her mood enough to make random hexing less likely.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I will keep that option open if the Tower becomes too unbearable."

Draco smirked but refused to meet Ginny or McGonagall's eyes. _So Ginny wasn't willing to make that promise? Interesting. Very interesting. _

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were banned from the fifth floor and the dungeons for the remainder of their stay. Because of their importance to the war, they couldn't be kicked off the grounds. They were still insistent that Ginny, Draco, and now Blaise and Vince would betray them all. Mad Eye was ready to hex the lot of them. McGonagall seriously considered taking a page out of Crouch Jr.'s book and transfiguring them into animals for a short time. Tonks wanted to allow Draco and Ginny to have another go at them. The Weasley's were too disgusted to have much of an opinion.

Blaise and Vince had finished clearing Draco's room but didn't dare intrude on Ginny's. So they waited on the couch for Draco and Ginny to reappear.

Ginny came down with Draco not far behind. She had finally controlled her temper. Once she and Draco had settled in, she turned to the three boys. "Once this war is over and done with they need to pay for this. Severely pay for this. Any ideas?"

"Your brothers want in on it, Ginny," Draco said cautiously. "Any plans should wait though. We'll have enough to worry about soon enough."

A knock sounded at the door. Blaise moved to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Padma and Luna…let us in, Zabini."

Blaise snickered at the short, clipped way Padma spoke. The witch was blunt unlike her flighty sister. He pushed the portrait open just enough to check that the Trio wasn't loitering around before letting them in.

Luna immediately went to Ginny and hugged her fiercely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Luna. Have a seat and explain why you two are here today."

Padma sat on the back of the couch. "The headmistress contacted me and said Potter, Granger, and Weasley were causing problems. I agreed to come a day early. If we all have to work together we need to get to know one another."

Blaise turned to Luna. "And your reason, Lovegood?"

"Ginny," Luna said simply. "She needs as many true friends as she can get with them after her. Neville will be along shortly I think."

Draco laughed. "So we're the odd little group that's to protect the castle are we?"

Padma scowled. "That's enough. We have to get along. There were six attacks today alone. I wouldn't be surprised if students start pouring in tonight."

Ginny sighed. With all the rows going on, they hadn't thought about what was going on outside the castle.

"Padma, McGonagall was convinced to have classes for those of us who want to fight, those that want to be healers, and those that want to be Potions Masters."

"Good I was hoping she would decide on that. There is no way to have regular classes. Who wants to do what?"

"Fight," Everyone said at once.

Padma smiled. "So all of us want to fight; works for me. We can make a good team if we work at it. Who isn't up to snuff on their Charms?"

Luna and Vince looked sheepish.

"You two will do fine. The rest of us can tutor you. What about Longbottom? Will he want to fight as well?"

Ginny's expression and the small wave of her wand kept the three Slytherin's from making any comment about Longbottom's abilities.

Luna laughed. "So you three are scared of Ginny, are you? Smarter than I thought you were then."

"No fighting," Padma spat. "I'm to show you where my rooms are. Then we're to meet one of the Weasley's in the Entrance Hall to be shown to Zabini's rooms."

Ginny snickered. "Which one?"

Padma shrugged. "One of the older two; the burly one."

"Charlie," Ginny supplied.

"There are too many of them to keep track of," Padma groused.

Laughing they followed Padma out.


End file.
